Blog użytkownika:Loveczkawkahaddock/Biedronka i czarny kot,czy raczej Marinett i Adrien?
thumb|Druga okładka...1. Problemy z samego rana.thumb|Okładeczka na potrzebe bloga... PERSPEKTYWA MARINETT W moim pokoju rozległ się dźwięk,czyli mój budzik. Wstałam niechętnie,ale na samą myśl,że zobaczę po długim weekendzie Adriena, zaczęłam jak szalona szukać w szafie czegoś,żeby mnie zauważył. Po wybraniu ubrań zerknęłam sobie od tak na zegar. O mało co nie potknęłam się o mój plecak. -Nie wierzę! Już ósma!? Ale jak... Nie myśląc za długo zaczęłam biec do łazienki. Szybko się przebrałam. Zjadłam szybko płatki i pobiegłam prosto do szkoły. Po kilku minutach dotarłam pod drzwi. Miałam spokojnie wejść do środka,ale klamka wyślizgnęła mi się z ręki i wylądowałam w klasie na podłodze(xd). Po chwili usłyszałam jak Chloe się ze mnie wyśmiewa. -O! Przyszła nasza Marinett,a raczej wpadła.-uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Pewnie ucieszyła się,że zrobiłam z siebie pośmiewisko. -Nic ci się nie stało Marinett?-zapytała się mnie nasza wychowawczyni. -Wszystko dobrze,proszę pani.-uspokoiłam ją. -Okey. To usiądz na swoje miejsce.-poprosiła mnie. A ja bez słowa usiadłam koło Alye(jak się to pisze?). Byłam zawstydzona,ale bardziej to zła na Chloe. Myśli,że może sobie bez prawnie wszystkich obrażać i krytykować. Ale uspokoiłam się na widok Adriena. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie pod nosem. '''2. Bal-moja szansa. Właśnie nadeszła przerwa. Już mam dosyć Chloe,a minęła dopiero jedna lekcja. Teraz siedzę z Alyą na ławce i rozmawiamy. -Dlaczego się spózniłaś? -Budzik mi nawalił.-odparłam. Dlaczego to zawsze mnie się przytrafia taki pech? -Ah... Marinett.-westchnęła, a po chwili dodała.-Przed twoim przyjściem pani nas powiadomiła,że w tą sobotę odbędzie się bal. -Serio? Będę miała szanse zaprosić Adriena. Ale...co jak zgubię sukienkę lub wyleje na niego sok albo zrobię z siebie łamagę i się potknę?-zaczęłam histeryzować i obgryzać swoje paznokcie ze zdenerwowania. -Dziewczyno,wyluzuj. Może najpierw zapytaj się go czy z tobą pójdzie. -Ale,że ja? Nie!-przestraszyłam się. -Idz.-rozkazała mi Alya i mnie popchnęła w kierunku Adriena. Nie miałam wyjścia,więc powoli szłam w jego kierunku. Obok niego stał Nino to trochę się uspokoiłam. Może będzie mi łatwiej zapytać? Ale po chwili zobaczyłam zbliżającą się Chloe do mojego Adriena. Miałam już sobie odpuścić,ale nie. To moja szansa. A jak jeszcze przypomniała mi się śmiejąca ze mnie ta blondynka to nie miałam już żadnych wątpliwości. Podbiegłam do chłopaków z podniesioną głową. Do czasu aż nie spytali się czego chcę. -Eee...ja chciałam...no...zapytać o coś ciebie Adrien.-palnęłam. -Mnie? -zdziwił się odrobinę.-A o co?-uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie. Czy on spodziewa się czego od niego chce? Niestety nie zdążyłam mu odpowiedzieć,bo Chloe wepchnęła się przede mną. -Adrien, jak dobrze,że cię znalazłam. Chciałbyś pójść z mła -tu wskazała na siebie-na bal? Już myślałam,że straciłam swoją szansę,ale stało się coś niespodziewanego. '''3. Wkraczam do akcji! Do naszej szkoły wleciał...Robopies? Tak go sobie nazwę. Spojrzałam na to coś i domyśliłam się,że to pies robot. Jest cały niebieski i ma czerwone oczy. Wygląda przerażająco. Bez zastanowienia wbiegłam do schowka pana woznego i przemieniłam się w Biedronkę. Wyszłam z małego pomieszczenia,ale Robopies zniknął. Tak jak uczniowie. Nic dziwnego,każdy NORMALNY by uciekł. Po chwili zauważyłam Czarnego Kota. Chciał mnie przytulić na powitanie,ale w porę się od niego odsunęłam. -Oh Milady,czemu taka jesteś?-ooo...kicia się zawiodła? Ciągle domaga się pieszczot... -Nie czas na pogaduszki. Trzeba znalezć Robopsa. -Że kogo? Chyba się na mój widok aż tak rozmarzyłaś,bo pleciesz głupoty. Ale ja mam na to lekarstwo.-Czarny Kot przybliżył się do mnie ale dostał tylko w ramię. -Ała! Chciałem ci pomóc.-zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. Ale mnie to nie przekonało. -Chodzmy lepiej szukać.-rozkazałam mu. -Okey. Spokojnie.-westchnął. Czarny Kot zaczął szukać na górze szkoły,czyli na dachu. A ja przeszukiwałam każdą salę. Ale nic nie znalazłam. Tak wogóle to dziwne. Po raz pierwszy będziemy walczyli ze zwierzęciem. Wprost super. Teraz Władca Cień będzie krzywdził bezbronne zwierzęta. -Znalazłem tego twojego Robopsa!-usłyszałam krzyki tego kociambra.-A bardziej on znalazł mnie! Biedrona,ratuj! Jak zwykle. Przechwala się,że jest taki odważny itp. a boi się psa. Chodziaż to nie do końca taki normalny pies. Pobiegłam na ratunek blondynowi. Dzięki swojemu jojo w mgnieniu oka znalazłam się na dachu. Zobaczyłam jak Robopies warczy na zielonookoiego,a ten najwyraźniej się boi. -Nie ruszaj się.-powiedziałam. -Wyobraz sobie,że chyba się domyśliłem.-zirytował się. -Ech...-zaczęłam zwracać swoją uwagę,żeby Robopies odczepił się od Czarnego Kota. Po kilku minutach mi się udało. Powolutku zaczęłam podchodzić do psa. Warczał na mnie ale się nie poddawałam. Na szczęście uspokoiłam go. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu pies od razu się przemienił w normalnego siebie. Dziwne,żeby akuma sama odleciała i się przemieniła? Może tak jest u zwierząt? Zeszłam razem z Czarnym Kotem i psem na dół. -Sam bym sobie poradził.-przechwalał się blondyn. -No na pewno...-nie dokończyłam,bo jakaś około dwudziestolatka podbiegła do tego pieska. -O tak bardzo wam dziękuje,że uratowaliście mojego Azora.-zaczęła nam dziękować. -To pani pies?-zdziwił się zielonooki. -Tak. -Ale jak to się stało?-spytałam. -Rano poszłam do sklepu mięsnego,gdy wróciłam do domu Azor zaczął mnie prosić,żebym dała mu kiełbasę. Ale kupiłam ją na kolację,więc mu zabroniłam. Jednak Azor zjadł wszystkie kiełbaski,gdy ja tego nie widziałam i nakrzyczałam na niego. Azor uciekł z domu i do tej pory go nie widziałam.-wyjaśniła nam.-Jeszcze raz wam dziękuje i przepraszam za kłopot. -Nic się nie stało. Każdemu może się coś takiego przydażyć.-szepnęłam sama do siebie. Kobieta wzięła Azora na smycz i się oddaliła. -To co Biedrona. Porazmawiamy? -Nie dzięki. -Ale teraz mamy szansę.-skarżył się. -Nie mam czasu. Do następnego razu,kocie.-odparłam i uciekłam. -Do następnego razu,biedroneczko.-szepnął. '''4. Nietypowa rozmowa. -Marinett,nie wygłupiaj się. -Ale ja nie mogę. Wczoraj wyszłam na kretynkę. -Traktujesz siebie za ostro. Dzisiaj pójdzie ci lepiej. -Wątpie...-zasmuciłam się. -Dobra. To ja pójdę po niego.-Alya wstała z ławki i zaczęła iść w kierunku boiska,gdzie znajduje się Adrien. -Alya,zaczekaj!-nie zareagowała na moje wołania. Czemu musi być taka uparta? I co ja mam zrobić? Może ucieknę,albo się gdzieś ukryje... -Hej,Marinett.-usłyszałam czysty głos za sobą. Szybko się odwróciłam. Adrien... -Heeeee...j,Adrienku eee...znaczy Adrien.-zaczęłam seplenić. -Alya mówiła mi,że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać.-uśmiechnął się do mnie.-Chodzi o tą sprawę ze wczoraj? -Em...tak.-muszę przestać się tak jąkać. -To powiesz mi? -Chciałam się spytać,czy będziesz jutro na balu.-super. W ostatniej chwili zmieniłam zdanie. -Chyba,chyba tak. Ja też mam do ciebie pytanie.-zdziwiłam się. -Tak a ja-akie? -Pójdziesz jutro ze mną na ten bal? Wiesz,tak po przyjacielsku.-opadła mi szczęka.-to co powiedział zatkało mnie. -Ja? Pewnie!-chyba powiedziałam to za szybko,bo dziwnie na mnie spojrzał.-Przepraszam,po prostu mam dużo na głowie. -Nic się nie stało. Jak będziesz miała jakieś problemy, to zadzwoń.-podał mi kartkę z jego numerem. -Do jutra. -Do jutra,Adrienku.-szepnęłam niesłyszalnie. '''5. Zakupy,ale nie takie normalne. -Jak myślisz ta -pokazałam jej sukienkę - czy ta? -Marinett,obydwie sukienki są piękne. To twój wybór.-westchnęła z entuzjazmem Alya. -Nie mogę sobie kupić pierwszej lepszej sukni.-bąknęłam. -Nie przesadzaj. To tylko bal.-mówiła dziewczyna z okularami. -To nie jest tylko bal. To bal z Adrienem!-zestresowałam się. Odłożyłam te dwie suknie i zaczęłam przeszukiwać cały sklep. Ale potem usłyszałam krzyki ludzi. Wyszłam z Alyą ze sklepu,żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Zauważyłyśmy jakąś dziewczynę w postaci jakieś strasznej uczennicy. -Za chwilę pewnie przyjdzie na ratunek Biedronka i Czarny Kot.-ekscytowała się szatynka(nie wiem jaki ma kolor włosów Alya). Nie słuchałam Alyi,tylko wybiegłam. Dziewczyna zaczęła mnie wołać. Ale olałam to. Weszłam do jednego z kilku sklepów,a tam udałam się do przymierzalni. Szybko przemieniłam się w bohaterkę. Nie wiem gdzie jest Alya. Pewnie jest w ukryciu i będzie filmowała materiał na biedrobloga. Wybiegłam ze sklepu i zaczęłam się rozglądywać dookoła. Super! Straciłam z oczu tę dziewczynę. Jak ją tu znalezć? Po chwili usłyszałam jak ziemia z pod moich nóg się usuwa. Szybko użyłam swojego jojo i wtargnęłam na górę. -O! Panna Biedroneczka.-usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Prędko się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam ją. Miała krwiste włosy,lekko falowane. Usta miała pomalowane na czarno tak jak oczy. Była ubrana w niebieski,podarty mundurek. Jednym słowem,wyglądała strasznie. Wstrętnie się do mnie uśmiechnęła i chciała zrobić swój pierwszy ruch. Nie zdążyła,bo przeszkodził jej w tym Czarny Kot,który spadł na cztery łapy ni stąd ni zowąd. -Jak miło,że wpadłeś.-zagadnęłam sarkastycznie. -Zatrzymały mnie moje fanki. Lecą na mnie tak jak ty.-puścił mi oczko. -Ja na ciebie...-nie zdążyłam dokończyć,bo ziemia się tak jakby rozwaliła. Szybko z Czarnym kotem skoczyliśmy na drugie piętro. -Nie lecę.-dokończyłam. -Za tobą!-usłyszałam krzyk Kota. Nagle poczułam jak zaczęłam spadać,ale ktoś mnie złapał. Oczywiście tym ktosiem był blondyn. -A może jakieś podziękowania? -Och! Dziękuje,mój ty wybawicielu.-odrazu w moim głosie było słychać sarkazm. -Gdzie ona jest? Nad naszymi głowami przeleciała ognista kula. Zauważyliśmy tą straszną uczennicę niedaleko nas. -Co robimy?-szepnęłam do Czarnego Kota poprawiając sobie przy tym włosy. -Może użyj już szczęśliwego trafu?-podał mi pomysł mój nieznośny kumpel. -Tak szybko?-chodziaż... Użyłam trochę innej metody. Wyskoczyłam z barierki,dzięki czemu wylądowałam na parterze. Straszna uczennica zaczęła mnie gonić. Gdy tylko zauważyłam pierwszy zakręt skręciłam. Udało mi się przy tym utrzymać równowagę. Stety uczennica się poślizgnęła. Przewróciła się a pózniej jeszcze się potknęła o ławkę. Zaś ja uwolniłam tę dziewczynę ze złej akumy,którą potem odmieniłam na zwyczajnego motyla. Spojrzałam na dziewczę. Tak naprawdę miała ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy. -Co... co się stało?-pewnie się pogubiła. -Zostałaś zmanipulowana przez Władcę Ciem.-wyjaśniłam jej. -Bardzo cie przepraszam. Po prostu koleżanka nie chciała oddać mojej nagrody za najpilniejszą uczennicę roku i się na nią zdenerwowałam. Nie wiedziałam,że przez to będą kłopoty.-posmuciła się. -Rozumiem. Każdy może się zdenerwować.-odrazu pomyślałam o Chloe. -Dziękuje za wyrozumienie Biedronko. Lepiej już...pójdę.-prędko wybiegła z galerii. A ja po cichu powiedziałam do samej siebie: -Okey. -Jakaś ty dobra,milady.-zaczął się nabijać ten kocur. -Nie to co ty.-odgryzłam mu się. Usłyszałam jak moje kolczyki wydawają dzwięk,który oznacza,że zaraz się przemienię.-Muszę iść. -Wiem,ale powiedz...-pewnie chodzi o coś poważnego.-...na co dzień też ubierasz się na czerwono w czarne kropki? -Haha....zabawne.-po czym szybko dałam mu w ramię i uciekłam prosto do domu. Wieczorem zaczęłam myśleć o balu. Przecież nadal nie mam sukni. Nie zdążyłam nic kupić. Musi to być coś oryginalnego,coś niezwyk...Mam! Kto by pomyślał,że Czarny Kot ma taki świetny gust? myślicie? Jaką sukienkę założy Marinett? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce '''6. Wreszcie bal i podejrzenia... -Łał! Marinett,jak ty ślicznie wyglądasz.-powiedziała Alya patrząc na mnie. -Dziękuje. Ty też ładnie wyglądasz. Zerknęłam na Alyę. Miała na sobie granatową suknię z falbankami. -Nie wiedziałam,że też jesteś fanką Biedronki.-spuściłam wzrok. No tak. Przecież założyłam czerwoną sukienkę w czarne kropki. Po chwili obok nas przeszła Chloe. Co chwilę poprawiała swoją różową,długą sukienkę. -Och,Marinett! Wyglądasz wieśniacko.-Chloe poprawiła sobie włosy. -Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie.-bąknęłam na nią. -Phi! Ja przynajmniej jakoś wyglądam.-blondynka odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w stronę łazienki. Pewnie będzie chciała poprawić sobie makijaż. -To ja...lepiej pójdę po sok.-zni stąd powiedziała szatynka i mnie zostawiła samą. Tak wcześniej myślałam. -Pięknie wyglądasz,Marinett.-usłyszałam głos za sobą. Odwróciłam się i na widok tej osoby wytrzeszczyłam uśmiech. -Ha...dzięki,Adrien. -Zatańczysz?-spytał blondyn. -Jasne.-trochę za szybko to powiedziałam,ale teraz będe cieszyć się tą chwilą. Poszliśmy na parkiet. Gdy tańczyliśmy czułam setki oczu skierowanych na nas. Byłam troszkę spięta i zawstydzona. Ale Adrien mnie uspokoił. Po kilku tańcach razem rozmawialiśmy. Adrien zadawał mi dużo pytań. Niektóre były zbyt podejrzliwe. Chyba się nie domyśla,że jestem superbohaterką? -Lubisz Biedronkę? -No tak. Jak każdy inny.-odwróciłam głowę,żeby ukryć swoje rumieńce. Nadal w to nie wierzę,że z nim rozmawiam tu i teraz. Tą piękną chwilę niestety przerwał nam telefon. -Przepraszam,to mój.-odezwał się chłopak. Wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni swój telefon i przez chwilę z kimś nerwowo gawędził. Po kilku minutach skończył rozmowę i...poszedł sobie. Od tak. Bez słowa. Nie wołałam go,bo byłam zbyt zszokowana tą sytuacją. Co się stało? Czemu uciekł? Może coś podejrzewa albo ma do załatwienia sprawę prywatną? Ale czemu się ze mną nie pożegnał? Nie lubi mnie,ale...ach! Tyle mam pytań a odpowiedzi? Zero... '''7. Odpuścić sobie...? Od tygodnia Adrien nie pojawił się w szkole. Martwię się o niego. Może jest chory? Albo coś mu się stało? Naprzykład:wypadek samochodowy,porwanie... Chyba trochę przesadzam. Nawet nie mogę zasnąć,chodziaż jest już dawno po północy. Ale nie śpię tylko z powodu blondyna,tylko chodzi jeszcze o dzisiejszą rozmowę z Sabriną. A było to tak: Szłam w stronę automatu po sok dla pana trenera,bo mnie o to poprosił. Ale w drodze po sok,Sabrina chciała ze mną porozmawiać. Zdziwiłam się,w końcu to przyjaciółka Chloe. Ale może to ona(Chloe)kazała swojej przyjaciółce mnie nakłonić do tego. Ale wróćmy do rozmowy: -Ja bym na twoim miejscu sobie odpuściła. -Ale o co chodzi?-nie wiedziałam o czym mówi. -Odpuściła bym miłość do Adriena.-nie wiem skąd wiedziała,że podkochuje się w zielonookim.-Widzę jak na niego patrzysz,jak się denerwujesz gdy jest blisko ciebie. -Czemu niby mam się ciebie posłuchać i se od tak odpuścić? -Tak będzie lepiej. Nie widzisz,że on ma cie gdzieś? Nie obchodzisz go ani trochę.-powiedziała i zostawiła mnie samą. Miałam mieszane uczucia. Nadal mam. Może Sabrina ma ciut rację? Może powinnam spróbować się odkochać lub znalezć kogoś innnego? Sama nie wiem. Odpuścić sobie? Czy nie? '''8. Złamane serce. -Nie przejmuj się. Może musiał kogoś zastąpić na wybiegu? W końcu jest modelem.-zasugerowała moja przyjaciółka. -Wątpie.-szepnęłam z lekką chrypą w głosie. To pewnie przez nie przespane noce,bo ciągle płacze. A nie mam na nic ochoty ani siły. -Poczekaj na mnie. Pójdę po wodę.-chciałam zatrzymać Alye i powiedzieć jej,że to bez sensu, ale ona szybko udała się na pierwsze piętro do automatu. Od rozmowy mojej z Sabriną minęły 4 dni. Adriena nadal nie ma. Nie wiem gdzie jest,co teraz robi? Nie mam pojęcia. I tak nic się nie dzieje. Jako Biedronka mam teraz wolne. Nikt nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Tak jak w moim normalnym świecie... -Dlaczego? Przecież ona była taka brzydka! Czemu wolał ją ode mnie?!-usłyszałam dobiegające łkanie z łazienki. Byłam ciekawa kto to tak płacze. Kto cierpi jak ja. Dlatego postanowiłam podsłuchać rozmowę. Stanęłam koło drzwi,które prowadziły do damskiej łazienki i zaczęłam słyszeć jak ktoś się nad sobą użala. Po głosie od razu poznałam,że w łazience rozmawiają Chloe i Sabrina. -Ale może źle to odebrałaś?-pocieszała Chloe Sabrina. -Sądzisz,że jestem ślepa?!-krzyknęła niebieskooka. -Nie skąd. Ale to był tylko przytulas. -Nie zwykły przytulas. Ach! Adrien woli jakąś brzydszą ode mnie. Ja się tak starałam,żeby był ze mną. A on przez ten cały czas miał dziewczynę.-użalała się. A ja szybko wróciłam na swoje stare miejsce i zakryłam oczy swoimi dłoniami. -Wybacz,że tak długo mnie nie było. Ale kolejka była długa.-powiedziała nie patrząc na mnie Alya. Ale szybko zauważyła,że coś jest nie tak. -Marinett,płaczesz? Co się stało? Nic jej nie odpowiedziałam,ale w myślach co chwile sobie powtarzałam:" Złamano mi serce,Alya. Mam złamane serce". '''9. Wyjaśnienia,ale prawdziwe? A dziś? Robię to samo. Gapię się na ścianę przed siebie. Tak płyną mi przerwy. Nie rozmawiam z Alyą. Głównie z tego powodu,że nie potrafię...,bo jak komuś powiedzieć,że jest ci ciężko,że cierpisz,jak zwierzyć się nawer jak sama nie wiem co czuję. Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Czy czuję smutek? Nie mam pojęcia,bo...on mnie wystawił? Miał mnie gdzieś? Złość? Może trochę. Przez niego teraz Chloe bezczelnie mną gardzi. Ale może tak okazuje rozpacz? Każdy odczuwa uczucia inaczej. A ja nie mogę się nikomu zwierzyć,ponieważ nie potrafię. Wszystko się wali. Moje przemyślenia przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Kto to może być? Rodzice przyjadą wieczorem,bo są u cioci. Po co się zastanawiam? Lepiej otworzę drzwi i po sprawie. Zrobiłam tą czynnność. Za drzwiami stał Adrien?! -Skąd ty tu...? -Chciałem ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Mogę wejść? -Jasne. Wchodź.-zaprosiłam go do domu. Już kierowaliśmy się do mojego pokoju,ale zatrzymałam go w salonie pod pretekstem,że po co mamy iść do mojego pokoju. Nie mogę Adriena zaprowadzić do tego pokoju,bo tam są jego zdjęcia,gadżety itepe. Usiedliśmy koło siebie na kanapie. -To dlaczego uciekłeś wtedy? -Mój tata do mnie dzwonił. Mówił,że ma dla mnie bardzo poważną sprawę. Musiałem szybko wrócić do domu. Ale gdy przyszedłem ojciec oznajmił mi,że przyjechały do nas moje kuzynki. Właśnie to ta sprawa.-wyjaśnił mi. -Aha.-głupio mi teraz. Robiłam niepotrzebnie zamieszanie. -Marinett,bardzo cie przepraszam,że nie mogłem zostać na balu. Może kiedyś pójdziemy razem do kina czy coś takiego? -Tak,jasne.-nie wierzę. Rozmawiałam jeszcze przez chwilę z Adrienem i ustaliliśmy też spotkanie. W nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Jednak marzenia się spełniają. '''10. Ciężki dzień. -Jesteś okropna! Zachowujesz się skandalicznie! - wrzasnęła na mnie Chloe. -Co się stało? -Co, co się stało?! Zabrałaś mi Adriena? Bylibyśmy wspaniałą parą, a ty to zniszczyłaś! -Ja się jedynie z nim umówiłam do kina. Czy to takie straszne? - wyjaśniłam córce burmistrza. -Żebyś wiedziała. Pożałujesz, popamiętasz mnie! - krzyknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby i wróciła do Sabriny. Dzisiejszy dzień będzie ciężki, bo Alya jest chora, więc nie ma jej w szkole. A Adrien? Go też nie ma, przez co jestem na niego wściekła. Co on sobie wyobraża?! Że raz będzie przychodził do szkoły, a raz nie? Od jakiegoś czasu jestem wybuchowa. Nie wiem czemu. Ale boję się dzisiejszego dnia, bo nikogo nie mam przy sobie. Nie mam z kim porozmawiać itp. # -Hahahhaha... Chyba się przewróciłaś! Nic dziwnego. Jak się nie jest piękną to nic dziwnego. I co niby Adrien w tobie widzi? - spytała się samej siebie Chloe. Nie dałam rady z emocjami. Popłakałam się i uciekłam. Nawet Nino nie zareagował, nikt nie zareagował, bo wszyscy boją się tej blondyny. Usiadłam na ławce. Samotna, pogrążona w smutku, bez nikogo. Brawo! Chloe dopieła swego! Osłabiła mnie z uczuć. Teraz czuję tylko smutek. Adrien, on na pewno nigdy ze mną nie będzie. Jedynie może mnie lubić, ale nic więcej. I tak nie mam u niego szans. On jest idealny, a ja beznadziejna. - Lecz przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, Marinett. - pomyślałam na głos. Czy aby na pewno? W moim przypadku różnie bywa. '''11. Koniec z naszą przyjaźnią! Nie wierzę. Adrien? Co u licha robi w parku? Przyrode sobie podziwia?! Mój smutek zastąpił gniew. -Adrien! - zawołałam go. Zobaczyłam, że się uśmiechnął i jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do mnie bez obaw. -Miło cie widzieć,Marinett. - przywitał mnie.- Masz jutro czas, żeby umówić się do kina? -Nie, nie mam czasu i nie chce z tobą iść. - kłamię, ale jestem taka zła! -Co się stało? -Można wiedzieć, czemu cie nie było?! -Spokojnie. Miałem sesje zdjęciową. - wyjaśnił mi, ale tego nie przyjęłam. -Nie chcę cie więcej widzieć na oczy! Nara! Poszłam w swoją stronę, ale blondyn nie dał mi przejść. -Coś nie tak poszło w szkole? - spytał mnie. -Posłuchaj, bo powtórzę to tylko raz. Koniec z naszą przyjaźnią, koniec! -Co? Marinett, Marinett...! - wołał mnie, ale ja się nie dałam. Poszłam w swoją własną stronę. Powinnam od początku dać sobie z nim spokój. Ale on jest taki słodki, miły... Ach! Marinett, ogarnij się! Pomyśl o sobie. '''12. Tajemnicze zniknięcie. -Marinett, mam poważną sprawę. - powiedziała Tikki. Zsunęłam głowę z poduszki i popatrzyłam załzowianymi oczami na Tikki. -Co jest? - szepnęłam z rozpaczą w głosie. -Alya zniknęła. - ta wiadomość wybiła mnie z tropu. -Co? Jak? Kiedy? Gdzie? Dlaczego? - ześwirowałam. -Mówili przed chwilą w wiadomościach. Stało się to trzy dni temu. Musisz uratować swoją przyjaciółkę jako biedronka. -Zaraz... To ty oglądasz wiadomości?! - dziwne. Tikki nic mi nie wspominała. -No tak od czasu do czasu się mi zdarzy. Chodziaż nie tylko przepadam za wiadomościami, lubię też komedie romantyczne, są one takie ws... A ty gdzie Marinett?! - zapytała mnie głośno Tikki, bo szybko wybiegłam ze swojego pokoju. -Muszę ją uratować! - wrzasnęłam na całe gardło schodząc na dół. -Okej. Ale kogo? -Och! Tikki! Alye muszę uratować! - westchnęłam głośno z dołu. -Jak ty nawet nie wiesz gdzie ona się znajduje. -To gdzie ona jest? - zapytałam. -Nie wiem. A czemu pytasz? -Tikki! Po chwili obok mnie się pojawiła Tikki. -Może pójdę do domu Alye? O nie! Przecież nawet nie wiem gdzie ona mieszka! Co ja mam robić?! Ach! Pokłóciłam się z Adrianem, Alya zniknęła i co jeszcze?! Może na ziemię uderzy asteroida lub wybuchnie wielki wulkan, którego i tak nie ma. Albo przyjdzie tornado i wszy... - zaczęłam panikować. -Marinett, uspokój się. Weź głęboki oddech i przemień się w biedronkę. Potem spróbujemy się czegoś dowiedzieć na temat porwania twojej przyjaciółki. -Dobry plan. - potwierdziłam, a potem znowu... -Aaa! Gdzie jest mój telefon?! -Jest za tobą, Marinett. - odrzekła zażenowana moją postawą Tikki. -Przepraszam. Po prostu martwię się o Alye. -Rozumiem. Chodźmy. # -Alya zniknęła?! O matko! - zdziwił się Czarny Kot, a ja zaraz po nim. -Skąd wiesz jak ma na imię moja znajoma? -Eee.., bo chodze z nią do jednej klasy. -Ja też. - spuściłam wzrok. -Zaraz, zaraz. Uuuu! Już wiem, że chodzimy do jednej klasy. - ucieszył się zielonooki, a ja wręcz przeciwnie. Dałam mu w ramię i poszłam szukać świadków. A w tym samym czasie Kot puścił mi oczko, na co lekko się zarumieniłam. Wiem, że się o mnie stara, ale moje serce należy do Adriena i tak zawsze będzie. # -Powinniśmy ją znaleźć w jej ulubionej kawiarni. Tam na pewno będzie. -Biedrona, wspomniałaś już o czterdziestu kawiarniach! Szukaliśmy już w parku, na łące, w mieście i w szkole. Nigdzie jej nie ma. Nie dramatyzuj, znajdziemy Alye.- pocieszał mnie Kot. Dobra. Muszę się wziąść w garść. -Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce gdzie się może podziewać Alya. '''13. Odnaleziona! -Troche tu strasznie. - głośno przełknął ślinę zielonooki. Znajdujemy się w starym, opuszczonym domu. Jest zrobiony z drewna. Zawsze się zakładałam z tatą kiedy go rozwalą. Budynek jest ogółem straszny. Każdy w Paryżu trzyma się od niego z daleka. Oczywiście z tym wiąże się historia. Kiedyś mieszkała tu trzyosobowa rodzina. Mama, tata i ich ośmioletnia córka. Pewnego razu ośmiolatka poszła na strych. Była ciekawa co się tam kryje. Niestety została zabita. Nie wiadomo przez kogo, nie wiadomo jak i czemu. Rodzice, gdy zobaczyli swoją martwą córeczkę również się zabili. Pewnie z rozpaczy. Odtąd wszyscy mówią, że w tym domu jest ten ktoś lub coś co zabiło tą dziewczynkę. Ale było to wieki temu. Pomyślałam, że to może tu porywacz uwięził szatynkę. No, bo nikt oprócz nas by się nie odważył tu wejść. -Aaaaaaaaa!!! - przestraszył się Czarny Kot. -Uspokój się. To tylko mój telefon. - po chwili powiedziałam -Nie wierzę. -Co? -Alya do mnie dzwoni. -No to na co czekasz? Odbierz. Odebrałam: -Marinett, jak dobrze, że odebrałaś! Zaczęłam rozmawiać z Alyą. Wszystko mi wyjaśniła. Po kilku minutach rozmowy rozłączyłam się. -Wydostała się sama. Bez naszej pomocy. Uciekła z rąk porywaczy. Czyli, że mamy do czynienia nie z jedną osobą tylko kilkoma. Alya mówiła, że na stówę porwań będzie więcej. - wyjaśniłam. -Aha. No dobra. To okej. Wiesz muszę już iść. - spanikował chłopak. -Coś się stało? -Nie skąd. To cześć. Zostałam sama w strasznym domu z wieloma myślami. '''14. Spodziewałem się wszystkich, ale nie jej... PERSPEKTYWA ADRIENA Nie wierzę. Biedronka to Marinett? Najwidoczniej tak. Przecież bym się nie przesłyszał. Jakie szczęście, że Alya tak głośno mówiła. Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Ta cicha dziewczyna jest superbohaterką? W szkole nic na to nie wskazywało. Prędzej podejrzewałbym, że Chloe jest Biedronką niż Marinett. Zakochałem się w Marinett. W sumie jest fajna, ale troszkę dziwna. Znaczy dziwnie się obok mnie zachowuje. Jest taka zdenerwowana, rumieni się... Może się też we mnie zakochała? Nie. To mało możliwe. A jeśli chodzi jeszcze o Biedronkę a Marinett to już od jakiegoś czasu zauważyłem między nimi podobieństwo. Taki sam kolor włosów, oczu i praktycznie wszystko takie same. Ciekaw jestem czy ona się domyśla kim jestem tak na prawdę. A może już wie? Tak na prawdę spodziewałem się wszyskich, ale nie jej... '''15. Zmiana wizerunku. -Będe musiała go przeprosić. - westchnęłam i padłam na łóżko jak długa. -To nic strasznego. - pocieszała mnie Alya. -No wiem. Ale przy nim czuje się... gorsza. - zwierzyłam się. -Na to jest tylko jeden sposób. -Jaki? - zaniepokoiłam się pomysłem szatynki. -Twoja zmiana wizerunku. Może nie czujesz się sobą w tych ciuchach. - pomyślała na głos. -A niby co bym miała na siebie włożyć? - zapytałam dziewczynę. -Pokazuj co masz w szafie. - rozkazała mi. Truchcikiem podbiegłam do swojej ogromnej szafy i ją otworzyłam. Alya co chwile coś do siebie mruczała " To nie", "To całkiem okej, nie jednak nie" i " Nawet, nawet". A ja z nudów zaczęłam czytać nowy wpis na biedroblogu. -Mam! - krzyknęła niespodziewanie Alya przez co spadłam z łóżka. Bolało... -Co tam znalazłaś? -To! Jutro masz to na siebie włożyć. Alya pokazała mi czerwonoczarną bluzkę w kratkę i czarne ciut dłuższe spodnie. No nie wiem. Ale może spodobam się w tych ubraniach Adrienowi? -Wyglądasz super! Nie wierzę. Nawet się pomalowałaś! - pisnęła na cały korytarz dziewczyna w okularach. To prawda. Pomyślałam sobie " raz kozi śmierć". Pomalowałam swoje rzęsy, lekko zapudrowałam policzki i nałożyłam błyszczyku. -No to powodzenia. -Co? Ale teraz nie mogę! Zrobię to na następnej przerwie. - spanikowałam. Nigdy nie będe miała pewności siebie jak Chloe. To jedyna cecha jaką bym chciała mieć od niej. -Znam cie Marinett. Nie ma następnej przerwy. Już! -Alya... - powiedziałam, ale ona odwróciła się. Obraziła się. No dobra idę. Zobaczyłam samego Adriena na ławce. Podeszłam do niego i do niego zagadałam. Po swojemu, czyli tragicznie. -Adrien... mogę, znaczy chciałam ci... no ten powiedzieć. - zacisnęłam zęby i ugryzłam się w język. Paplam jakieś głupoty. -O! Cześć Bie... znaczy Marinett. - wytrzeszczył do mnie zęby ze zdenerwowania. Zdziwiłam się. Czym on się denerwuje? -Ja chciałam cie przeprosić za to wcześniejsze. Trochę się wkurzyłam. Przepraszam. - powtórzyłam. -Nie ma sprawy. Każdemu się zdarza. -A te kino nadal jest aktualne? - zapytałam nieśmiało. -Marinett, ja... będe zaszczycony, żeby z tobą pójść do kina. To może w przyszłą sobotę o osiemnastej? Grają fajny film. -Jasne. Prawdę mówiąc byłam bliska zetknięcia z chodnikiem. Jakbyś się czuli, gdyby wasza ukochana osoba się z wami umówiła? Bo dla mnie to uczucie jest niesamowite. '''16. Niesamowity dzień. -Marinett, z czego tak się cieszysz?- spytała moja mama. -Em... no a co? To człowiek już nawet nie może się od czasu do czasu uśmiechnąć? -Znamy cie córeczko.-do rozmowy włączył się tata.-Pewnie chodzi o jakiegoś chłopaka. -Tato!- zbulwersowałam się. -Spokojnie, kochanie. Osób zakochanych się nie rozprasza.- stwierdziła mama. -Dokładnie.- potwierdziłam.-Zaraz, że co?! Moi rodzice zaczęli się śmiać. Nie chce, żeby wiedzieli, że się zakochałam. Będą się o wszystko wypytywać. -Dobra to już idę. # -To już dzisiaj!- ucieszyła się Alya a ja wraz z nią. -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. -Może coś z tego będzie?- pomyślała na głos moja przyjaciółka. -Może...- szepnęłam niesłyszalnie. # -Hej, Marinett. -Cześć, Adrien. -To idziemy? - spytał mnie blondyn. -Jasne. Najpierw poszliśmy do tego kina. Film był komedią. Bardzo zabawny, więc polecam ( ale jaki tytuł xd ). Potem spędziliśmy czas na spacerze. Adrien mnie odprowadził przed same drzwi. Przez całe spotkanie jakoś dziwnie się zachowywał. Albo mi się tylko wydawało? Ogółem to był mój najlepszy dzień w życiu! Najwspanialszy, niesamowity dzień. '''17. Jedna chwila może wszystko zepsuć... -Pa, córciu! - mój tata pocałował mnie w czoło. -Tato! -Dobrze, okej. Już idę! - po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Mój tata jedzie w delegacje. Chyba na szczęście tylko na dwa dni. # -Mów jak było! -Spoko. -Tylko spoko? -Trochę dziwnie. Nie wiem czemu Adrien się zachowywał tak... był jakby zamknięty w sobie. - zmartwiłam się. -Będzie dobrze. - usłyszałyśmy dzwonek. Pora na lekcje. ' Dwa dni później' Wstałam o 6.00, bo mamy dziś niestety na 7.00. Poszłam do łazienki, żeby się odświeżyć, a potem udałam się do kuchni. Zrobiłam sobie płatki. Po chwili przyszła moja mama, bo miała dzisiaj na noc dop racy. Od razu do dotarcia pomieszczenia zamknęła się w sypialni. -Mamo. - powiedziałam przez zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, tylko szlochanie. Czyżby moja mama płakała? Ale czemu? Z jakiego powodu? Zawsze była twarda, to musi teraz chodzić o coś poważnego. -Mamo! - zniecierpliwiłam się. Nadal nic. Szloch... Z przygnębieniem poszłam do szkoły. O co chodzi mojej mamie? I najważniejsze... Co się stało?! -Marinett! Ziemia do Marinett! - Alya zaczęła machać ręką przed moją twarzą. -Sorki. - westchnęłam. -Co się dzieje? Masz problemy z Adrienem? -Nie. Nic się nie stało. - uspokoiłam ją. -Przecież widzę, że... -Nie ważne! - speszyłam się. Nakrzyczałam na swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę, ale w tej chwili martwię się o kogoś innego. Po długim czasie wróciłam do domu. Od razu podbiegłam do drzwi sypialni moich rodziców. Zapukałam i wołałam mamę. Pok kilku minutach wreszcie mi otworzyła. -Co się stało? - zapytałam, ale pożałowałam tego. -Tata... on nie... żyje. Moje życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. -Ale jak...? - wydusiłam przez łzy. -Wypadek. Miał wypadek samochodowy jak wracał z delegacji. Nie wierzę. Czemu on?! W jednej chwili wszystko się popsuło. Pobiegłam prędko do swojej sypialni i rzuciłam się z płaczem na łóżko. A mama? Pewnie zrobiła to samo. Usłyszałam wibracje. Spojrzałam znad mokrej poduszki. Mój telefon. Alya dzwoni. Odebrałam. -Marinett, czemu w szkole się tak wkurzyłaś? Ja prze... Marinett, płaczesz? Co jest? - zaczęła się dopytywać. -Mój tata... - nie dam rady tego powiedzieć. -Poczekaj. Jadę do ciebie. - rozłączyła się... thumb 18.Ta strata boli... -Co? - wydusiła Alya. -Ale jak to nie żyje? Przepraszam, Marinett. Nie powinnam się wypytywać. -Nic się nie stało. Nie szkodzi. -Przykro mi. Z całego serca. To musi cie bardzo ranić. - stwierdziła moja przyjaciółka. -Dlaczego ta strata tak boli? Czemu on? Gdyby nie ja to może by żył. -Marinett! Nie obwiniaj siebie. Pod żadnym pozorem tego nie rób. -Okej... - uciszyłam się. -Wiem co poprawi ci humor. - Alya uśmiechnęła się w moją stronę. -Alya, nie mam ochoty na żadne... - sprzeciwiłam się. -Ale chodzi o Adriena. On mi mówił, że coś do cie... -Alya! Mówię coś do ciebie! - zdenerwowałam się. Jednak po chwili się uspokoiłam. -Chcę być sama. Wyjdź. Proszę... -O-okej. - westchnęła oszołomiona. Wyszła z mojego pokoju, a ja? Płakałam choć nie miałam na to siły. PERSPEKTYWA ALYI -A gdzie Marinett? Miała mi pomóc. - zbulwersowała się jedna z koleżanek z mojej klasy. -Dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. - Marinett pewnie by nie chciała, żeby inni wiedzieli. -Czemu? -Pewnie jest chora lub coś takiego. - zasugerowałam. Usłyszałam dzwonek. Lekcje... # -A wiesz kiedy będzie? - spytał mnie Adrien. -Nie. Nie wiem. A mam coś przekazać? -Nie. No może to że musimy poważnie porozmawiać. -Dobrze. Przekażę. - odpowiedziała. Coś poważnego? Może Adrien chce być razem z Marinett? Szkoda tylko, że w tym czasie. Ma ktoś z was facebooka lub instagrama? Xd # PERSPEKTYWA MARINETT -Marinett! Nie rozumiem swojej mamy. Minęło kilka dni o dowiedzeniu się, że tata...A ona już nie rozpacza. Jej wymówką jest to, że jest mamą, jest dorosła i musi być silna. Wątpie w to... Ja i tak nie wyjdę z pokoju. Nie mam ochoty ani chęci. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach